


Butterfly Princess

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: QuickTaser [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Little Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: “If you don’t go, you can’t get the surprise that Papa got for you"





	Butterfly Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the mistakes in this if there is any.

Darcy arrived home with a pink backpack over her left shoulder and a crying Ana on her right. She thanked FRIDAY for opening the door as they entered the apartment, before shutting the door with her foot. Darcy placed her daughter on the couch giving a brief kiss on her forehead before going over to the kitchen and getting a juice-box with a cookie out for her.

“лептир, you know it’s true and that all that matters in the end” Darcy told Ana, wiping away the tears, “Papa will tell you the same” trying to make Ana feel better, but by the look on her face it didn’t make any different, and tears started to fall again. After comforting Ana enough so that she wasn’t crying anymore, Darcy then put her favourite Disney movie, Tangled, before going into kitchen to start on dinner.

Hearing the front door open, Darcy placed the knife down on the counter that she had been using to cut up vegetables, just as a quick breeze rushed around her and felt a kiss pressed on her cheek before the breeze was gone, no doubt to see his princess.

As quickly as he left, Pietro was back again, this time with a frown set firmly on his face while leaning back against fridge, staring at Darcy as she went back to making dinner, “Why is Ana upset” he asked, watching as she cooked. 

“A few children from her class were being mean by calling her a liar as well other names, when she said that the Avengers were her family” she explained to her partner, sliding the chopped-up vegetables into the boiling water, 

Turning around to look at him, Darcy put the knife down and spoke again, “It’s probably because we put Ana last name down as Lewis rather than Maximoff, to help protect her till she older, plus it normally either me or Jane with Happy who picks her up” Darcy finished, adding some salt and pepper to the water. 

“Now go spend time Ana, I will call when it done,” Darcy spoke, turning around to face him, with her hand on her hip, “You can plot with the others after dinner,” she waved Pietro away with her hand, as she moved around to the fridge and cupboards to get a few ingredients out, so that she could make Bryndzové Halušky, even though it would be slightly different as she didn’t have all the right in ingredients for it .

By the time that Darcy called to both father and child, dinner was done and already on the table by the time, when Pietro entered the room with Ana under his arm. The little family was sitting at the table, as they began eating their dinner and talked about their day. Both Darcy and Pietro telling their daughter about her Aunts and Uncles antics, getting some giggles from Ana, that made both parents smile.

By the time dinner was finished and plates were in the dishwasher, Ana was smiling and talking about what she wanted to do on the weekend, “Okay give papa a kiss, he going to see other while you get a bath” Darcy told her child. With a grumble Ana walked to her father and pressed a kiss in Pietro cheek, “Thank you принцеза, I’ve back to tuck you in” he told his daughter, before standing up and leaving the apartment.

An hours later, Darcy had bath her daughter and ended up almost just as wet as Ana. So once mother & daughter were dried and in new clothes, they were sitting on the couch with Ana in between Darcy legs, as she got her hair braid before bed.

They had been going over multiplications and spellings when the front door open, “Looks like it bedtime” Darcy said, letting Ana run to her father. A whine came from the youngest Maximoff as she was picked up by Pietro and carried to her bedroom, where he would tuck her in and would read to her, till just before Ana fell asleep.

Half an hour later Darcy was leaning against the door frame as he finished reading and then walked over to her daughter before leaning down, pressing a kiss in Ana forehead, “Goodnight Sweetheart,” Darcy whispered before grabbing her partner hand and pulled him from the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

“Come along Mr.Maximoff, I believe we should retire to our room” she suggested with a grin, heading their bedroom and all he responded with was a whistle, as he followed her.

\--------

The following morning was proving difficult as both parents were trying to get Ana ready for pre-school, but giving what had happen a day earlier, she didn’t want to go, “Come on, we have to go” Darcy plead with her daughter, trying to get to her daughter to put her coat and bag on, “Mama I don’t want,” she said with tear showings, “Their going to call me name again” she cried.

“No they won’t and if they do tell your teacher” Darcy spoke her daughter, tying her laces, “If you don’t go, you can’t get the surprise that Papa got for you” she mentioned to her daughter, who seemed more willing to put her coat, “Good girl” she said, pressing a kiss into her Ana cheek.

By the time they made to it pre-school, which took far longer than normal, Ana was once again trying to get out of going into her class, but Darcy just wiped her tears away and promised that her surprise would be worth it before giving Ana a goodbye kiss and headed back to the tower for start work

After spending the morning writing up Jane’s notes and getting the finally details for a couple of science conferences that Bruce and Janes were going to in the follow week as well as sorting out flights and hotels for them, Darcy was ready to pick Ana up, “Friday let the other know it’s time” she informed the AI before herding her scientists out of their labs.

After arriving to pick up her daughter, all the other parents were waiting as well for their children to be released. Soon the sound of childish voices could be heard as the door open and children start coming out heading to their parents, Darcy quickly spotted Ana walking slowly and looked like she was on the verge of crying. 

Kneeling Darcy open her arms as Ana threw herself in her mother hold then hide her face between Darcy shoulder and neck, “Come on sweetie, you get your surprise now” she whispered, turning toward the gate, “Look at the gate” Darcy gentle suggested.

When Ana didn’t lift her head from where she was hiding it, a voice called “принцеза”, causing the young girl head to lift up nearly instantly making her scrambled down from her mother hold and run over to her father, who picked her up and spun her around, “Look who I brought with me” he grinned, pointing to crowd of people behind him, “Auntie Wanda” she giggles as red butterflies flutter around her, with one landing on her nose causing more giggles.

After being held by her father for long enough, she wiggled until she was placed on the ground and started to run to all her uncles & auntie getting cuddles (Well Thor threw up in the air but that was nothing new) and kisses from them. While that was happening all the other kids were looking on in amazement at the heroes in front them and begging their parents to go over to them.

After a while, Ana turned to her classmate, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them for moment before sticking her tongue out at them, before taking both her mother’s and father’s hands, the little family of 3 began to walk home, with the rest of their family walking around them, asking Ana all about her day.

**Author's Note:**

> лептир - Butterfly (Darcy nickname for Ana)  
> принцеза - Princess (Pietro nickname for Ana)
> 
> Bryndzové Halušky - is one of the national dishes in Slovakia


End file.
